When Silence Says Too Much
by Tender Falling Rain
Summary: Waffy! Anyway, this is about a challenge between Ranma and Akane. Who can go the longest without insulting/hitting the other? This does not reflect my best work in my opinion. I actually wrote it a long time ago. Anway, enjoy and R/R...


_It was Akane's idea. Stupid one if you ask me. Shesh, I'm bored. There's nothing to do in this stupid town. Never really thought of it before. I've never been bored here in Nerima. Something usually is going on what with me and Akane fighting all the time and constant unwanted visitors. There was plenty to do this morning but now everything's dying down. And I'm bored. _

_But like I said, it was Akane's idea. Well, I guess Nabiki actually started it. One of her stupid poles. She made some kind of bet about who could go the longest without losing their temper. Akane found out and decided she'd actually make a point of trying to win the pole. Just to make things fair Nabiki told me about it. Just to make things more challenging, Akane and I both put some money on the whole stupid thing. So now we have to be *nice* to each other all day. Our parents took it the wrong way of course and we barely avoided another wedding. But that's not the point. It all started pretty calm actually. We were getting along, and I dunno, I guess I sorta was enjoying it. I think we were both sure that it was an easy win and that the other would slip up within the first few minutes. However, as the day went on, that initial plan was proving pretty useless. Who'd have thought we could get along so well?_

_I was actually tempted to just leave things alone and let them run their course. Sooner or later one of us had to crack, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me. Until she made me lunch…_

"Here Ranma, I made you lunch." Akane smiled a triumphant smile as she flopped the meal in front of Ranma. *_Ha!_* She thought, *_No way he's going to win this bet. There's no way that he can keep from insulting my cooking! And I just know it has to be horrible. I didn't even try this time._* 

*Gulp.* Ranma looked closely at the food. *_Well, it looks pretty normal, which means it must taste awful. Come on Ranma, think quickly._* "Oh gee Akane, I'm afraid I can't eat this, I already ate at Ucchan's. Too bad, this looks so good too!" *_Ha, you wanna play hardball! No way she can resist that one!_* Akane's face rose in color and her battle aura flickered. Then with all the strength she could muster she quenched her anger and smiled. 

"Oh okay then Ranma, I'll just save it for later." *_You jerk!_*

*_Phew! That was close!_*

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess you didn't." She left the room and headed for the kitchen. Ranma heard her throw the meal in the garbage and almost felt a bit guilty as he really headed off to Ucchan's for lunch.

_Lunch was good I guess. I think I might be getting tired of okonomiyaki though. You'd think that girl could maybe make something else for a change. I dunno._

_ Anyway, the rest of the day went on like that basically. We tried really hard to push each other's buttons, and while outwardly we were getting along, inside we were killing each other. It was worse than every fight we'd ever had combined. Normally we don't stay around to listen to the rest of the argument and never say the things that would hurt us the most. I did some mean things today. _

_About a month ago Akane bought this dress for a special occasion. She was really upset when it didn't fit her. Ever since then she's been trying to lose weight so she could wear it. I pretended like I didn't know. _

"Hey Akane? Whaddja think?"

"Ranma, that's my dress!"

"Yeah, looks good on me doesn't it? I can't quite figure it out. It's the only thing of yours that actually fits me. Anyway, I was wondering if maybe I could borrow it?"

"What do you want with a dress Ranma, you are a guy remember?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I was planning on going out to flirt some food out of the guys. You wanna come? I might be able to get ya an ice cream or something."

"No that's okay Ranma, I have some things to do around here. Maybe some other time." She started to walk away. "Oh, and you can have the dress if you want." She left.

*_Man I was sure that would work. Oh well._*

_I think I made her cry. Oh well, this is war right? She deserved it. Especially after what she did to me! _

"Ranma, I was wondering…"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, you see, Ryoga just asked me if I wanted to go to a movie and well, is that okay with you?" 

*_Why that sneaky, little, pigheaded…_* "Of course Akane, you two run along and have fun." Akane winced. *_Ha, ha, ha. Nice try Akane, but it's going to take more than that to get me jealous of a sexless tomboy like you..._*

_Oh well. I got her good. I went to the same movie with a date of my own. And I didn't take Shampoo or Ukyo. I took one of Akane's friends. What's her name again? Yuka? Sayuri? One of the two. Oh well, it doesn't matter. It was funny when they saw each other though. What's her face went as pail as a ghost when she saw Akane. Akane turned bright red and they both went off to have a little "discussion" in the ladies room. I don't think they're speaking anymore. Oh well. I was so close that time too. Akane's mallet began to materialize before she visibly forced herself to calm down._

_It turned out pretty lame in the end. Ryoga got lost on his way to buy popcorn and we didn't see him afterwards. My date went home right after talking to Akane, saying she didn't feel so well. Akane and I both stayed for the movie though. I guess it was sorta like a date. Not that we wanted it to end up that way though._

"So Akane, where do you think Ryoga could be? You don't think he left do you?" *_Stupid, no good, no sense of direction, pig boy…_*

"I hope he didn't get lost."

"I bet he did."

"Well, what about your date?"

"She said she was sick and had to leave."

"Oh, I wonder what ever could be wrong?" *_Serves her right, the backstabbing, inconsiderate…_*

"Well, no use letting a good movie go to waste. You don't mind if I stay do you?"

"Doesn't bother me at all. Just don't expect me to leave. I paid good money for this movie."

"You paid?"

"Well, actually, Ryoga was a little short so…"

"Oh, that's too bad."

"And I'm guessing you paid for your date?"

"Huh? No way! She paid for me!"

"Uh huh. Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Why nothing Ranma."

*_ER! SOOO un-cute!_* "Anyway, what were you and uh… my date talking about anyway?"

"Nothing in particular." 

"Oh really?"

"Well, come to think of it, I might have let it slip about your curse."

"Are you crazy? Sayuri's the biggest gossip in school!"

Akane couldn't help laughing at Ranma's little slip in names. "Well, yes that is true. Sayuri is a big gossip. But don't worry, I don't think _Yuka_ will tell her about it. Then again, they are best friends. Opps, sorry Ranma."

*_She didn't! No way! I can't believe she would…_* "Oh. That's okay. It doesn't really bother me anymore." *_UGH! She is SO un-cute!_*

"Oh really? I guess you don't mind me doing this then." She poured her soda on him triggering his curse. 

*_UN-CUTE, UN-CUTE, UN-CUTE!_* "Whaddja do that for?" Several people around them pointed and stared and gasped. "Whatcha looking at!?!"

"Shh! Ranma, sit down, this is the best part. Sorry, about that. I just wouldn't want anyone to see us and get the wrong idea or anything. I mean it's not like we're on a date or anything."

"Oh that's okay I guess. However, you owe me for the shirt you just stained."

"What? Why should I pay for that? You're always ruining… Er, I mean, of course. Here." She reached into her purse and pulled out some money. "Keep the change." She smiled brightly and turned back to the movie. *_I'll get him back later when I win this bet._*

"Gee thanks." 

_At least I made some money. But that was my favorite shirt. Everything else that day was somewhat similar. I didn't have any way out of dinner so I was forced to eat yet another one of Akane's meals. The strange thing is that it was actually pretty good…_

"Eat it."

"But, I'm really not hungry, I just ate at Shampoo's."

"Really? I just saw her. She said she was looking for you. I guess you must have missed each other?"

"Oh, right. That was yesterday. I guess I can eat after all." *_Ugh, that was lame. Okay, you've survived worse. You can do this._* I took a bite. I chewed. I swallowed. I almost died of shock. "Hey! This is really good Akane!"

"Huh?" *_How's that possible? I did everything possible to make it taste bad!_* "Er, I mean, of course it is! I told you I could cook!" *_He must be just faking it so that he can win the bet._*

*_Wow, this is really good. But it doesn't make sense. Wouldn't she want to make me dislike her food and insult it? Oh well, who cares, I'm hungry!_* "Can I have some more?"

_Anyway, towards the end of the day we came to some mutual unspoken agreement that we weren't speaking to each other. Which is sorta good considering neither one of us are insulting each other. Still it's kinda hard to win a bet when you can't get the other person to even talk to you. This was a bad idea. We're both furious at each other and there's nothing we can do about it._

_It was kinda nice getting along for a while. I mean not fighting or nothing. But then again, I think we were both hurting on the inside. Er. Why do I even bother. I mean it's not like I actually like the tomboy anyway! Then again, I guess I was sorta jealous of her going out with Ryoga. The guy must be pretty happy right now. Too bad he had to get lost and miss out on his dream come true. But no, I guess I wasn't jealous. It's just competition. Yeah, that's it. He wants what's mine and now he's gotten close to winning. Not that I care. I mean I don't WANT Akane to be my fiancé or anything. _

_So who do I want to marry? Definitely not Shampoo. That girl is just way too ditzy for me. I'd prefer someone who actually spoke fluent Japanese and was somewhat intelligent. Kodachi isn't even close. I'd prefer someone sane I think. That had a nice laugh and a cute smile, not that blood curdling cackle of Kodachi's. Ukyo? I dunno, she's a good friend and all but hmmm. I dunno I guess she's just a friend. Maybe it's the hair? Yeah, I don't like long hair much. Short hair's definitely cuter. And, I dunno. She's too… nice? Geez, I guess I can't really find what the problem is with Ukyo, but I just know how wrong it feels. I mean she's my friend!_

_Well, gee there isn't really anyone else. Maybe I should start looking around some more. Unless I wanna end up with one of them, or even worse Akane! Ugh. Wouldn't that be horrible. I mean she can't cook, she can't clean, can't do laundry… Well, I guess that's not really a good reason, I mean we can always get a maid or something but still I mean we can't get along, well, I guess we've never really tried that hard, but yeah she is just so un-cute though. Okay that's not true either. Hmm. Well she's… no… um… Oh well. It's like Ukyo. It just feels… Well, I mean come on! Obviously we're perfectly wrong for each other. Aren't we?_

_Huh. I've never really thought about this. I mean, come to think of it Akane is basically everything I've ever really wanted in a girl. She's smart, strong, a martial artist, free spirited. All the things I tease her for being is what I like the most about her. Isn't that stupid. And she isn't really an un-cute, sexless tomboy. I mean, her hair does look a lot better short, and she's matured a lot since we first met, and well, she has such a cute smile… She's beautiful. Ah who am I fooling anyway. I mean why else would I be so jealous of all those guys that are constantly hitting on her? Why do I risk my life thousands of times to protect her? Why do the things she says to me hurt so much?_

_This whole thing is ridiculous. I mean, the only reason we fight in the first place is because of our parents and all those other people that keep interfering. Could I really have been so stupid that I never realized how I really felt about her. Could I actually be in love with her?_

"Ranma?"

"Huh? Ah! Akane, oh, hi."

"Look, I was thinking about this bet and all, and well, you're an idiot."

"What was that?"

"You're an idiot. There, you win." 

"Oh. Um okay."

Akane laughed. She really does have a cute smile. 

"Well, here you go." She reached into her pocket and offered me the money.

"Thanks Akane, but you already paid me for the shirt. Let's just call it even."

"No really, take it. I sorta got carried away. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry."

"I sorta deserved it. After all, I went out with your best friend."

"So did I."

"Huh?"

"Ryoga. You guys are friends aren't you? I mean, that's the only reason I really went out with him."

"Really? You mean you don't like him then?"

"Not like that. Just as a friend."

"Oh." *_Why do I feel so relieved?_* "But I don't know. I don't think you can really call me and Ryoga friends. I mean we fight all the time and..."

"Oh come on. You guys just fight for practice. You're so caught up in it, you don't even realize that you actually like each other."

"Sorta like us right?"

"I guess. Maybe. Yeah. Like us."

"You know, your cooking today, it really was good. I've been thinking. Maybe it's because you try too hard. Maybe if you just didn't work so hard at it you'd do fine."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah of course I do. And I'll help you if you want. I'm not really the best cook myself but I'd be willing to test it for you, just as long as it doesn't look too toxic and I can watch what you put in it."

"That sounds great." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "So uh, are you going to take the money from the bet or not?"

"Well, okay. But only under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to let me treat you to ice cream or something."

"Like, a date?"

"Sure, why not. I mean we ARE engaged!"

She blushed a quite flattering shade that matched my shirt. "Um. Okay. I guess."

"You know, um, I guess I do sorta kinda like you. As a friend you know."

She smiled and I thought I'd melt. "I like you too Ranma."

*_That wasn't so hard. Maybe…_* "Okay, so I like you a lot actually."

She laughed nervously. "I like you a lot too."

"And you aren't an un-sexy, un-cute, tomboy."

"And you're not a sexless, insensitive, pervert. At least not all the time."

I felt like my heart was in my throat. "And I guess," *Gulp* "I uh, I love you."

Pause. *_Oh gods. Maybe that was taking it a little too far. Please say something. Please._* She's just stared at me for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach and seemed to disappear. *_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_* Akane suddenly flung her arms around my neck and kissed me on the mouth. Eventually I began to kiss her back once my mind had cleared. She eventually ended the kiss and looked up into my eyes. "I love you too Ranma."

"Uh I uh yeah um well that's good."

She laughed at me. I can't believe this. This was my Akane, this was real. She really loves me? And I love her. I love her more than anything in the world. I'd never been so happy in my whole entire life.

"Akane? Will you marry me?"

"We're already engaged silly."

"I know, but, I've never asked you."

"In that case, yes. I'd love to. I love you."

"I love you too."

_So I'm thinking… Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all._

"AKANE!" The walls crumbled around us. "YOU I KILL!" Shampoo shouted.

"Save some for me sugar!" Ukyo added from behind Shampoo.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

_Then again…_

The End…

Or is it???


End file.
